The present invention relates to a centrifuge and a method for centrifuging containers, in particular cards for blood typing such as gel or bead type cards. In particular the present invention relates to a random access centrifuge having independently accessible rotors and a method for independently centrifuging containers, particularly cards for blood typing.
Known blood typing (immunohematology) analyzers include analyzers such as the Vitros® Provue and Autovue by Ortho-Clinical Diagnostics, Inc. Currently there are two methods of immunohematology testing. They are manual and automated. The manual method requires the operator to manually load the cards into a centrifuge. The automated method (Provue and Autovue) places the cards into a centrifuge automatically following an incubation period. In both cases, the cards are loaded in batch mode. This requires the centrifuge to wait until all the cards are loaded before beginning the separation process, and it prevents the operator or the analyzer from processing more cards until the centrifuge completes its cycle. The separation operation of the test is the longest at 10 minutes. This results in increased centrifugation time and hence an overall increase in the analysis cycle time.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a centrifuge and method of centrifugation that reduces overall centrifugation time.